Cellular Mobile Radiotelephone (CMR) service is one of the fastest growing telecommunication services currently offered. For a very useful introductory dissertation relating to CMR technology, see Stephen W. Gibson, "Cellular Mobile Telephones," Prentice Hall, (1987). See also, Thomas C. Bartee (Ed.), "Digital Communications," Howard W. Sams and Company, pp. 247-279, (1986).
In order to meet the volatile demands of a rapidly growing market, the provider of CMR service is often called upon to install and put into service a CMR cell site within a very demanding time frame. The requirement for rapid deployment of a CMR cell site has engendered various approaches. One approach to rapid deployment involves loading the CMR equipment building, with an internal generator, on a flat-bed truck and transporting the equipment and generator to a cell site at which an antenna tower has been installed. This approach requires significant site preparation (antenna-tower installation) and is of limited utility, inasmuch as it fails to afford an easily transportable antenna tower.
Another approach would load the required generator on a flat-bed truck and transport the antenna tower on a trailer in tow. The approach proves to be more costly and cumbersome than desired. In addition, the above approach would require a generator pad and a foundation for the equipment building, as well as for the antenna tower.
Therefore, what is required is a cell-site configuration that is readily transportable. In addition, it is important that the cell site be quickly erected and put into service. To this end, the configuration should be modular and self-contained. In order to facilitate deployment of the cell site, an elaborate degree of site preparation should be avoided. In addition, the configuration should be able to serve as a permanent site if called upon to do so.